


after the scavenger hunt

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, and louis' hurt but he tries to cover it up, and spilling his feelings to him afterwards, brief mention of spanking, harry's a tease and a cockslut, this is basically just louis fucking harry into the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And right, okay, Louis thinks, that's cool. He doesn't realize he's spacing out on camera and just staring at him (his crotch more accurately) until Harry fucking winks at him discreet as anything and oh fuck, Louis is so gone.</p><p>Or; what happened after the Jimmy Kimmel scavenger hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the scavenger hunt

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for the shit title. written because everyone wanted to know what happened after the scavenger hunt, and i'm pretty sure this is the shittiest thingever because its unbeta'd and i wrote it all in an hour and ugh. sorry if it's shit.

The scavenger hunt seemed like the most innocent of ideas at first.

And alright, here's the thing. Louis was doing a very good job of controlling himself, even Niall said he was, until Harry thought it would be a good idea to just flop down on the couch wearing just his pants.

And right, okay, Louis thinks, that's cool. He doesn't realize he's spacing out on camera and just staring at him (his crotch more accurately) until Harry fucking winks at him discreet as anything and oh fuck, Louis is so gone.

(And unbeknownst to him, Niall will not stop bringing up the fact that Louis got hard and it took all of Louis' willpower to to tear his eyes away from the screen and will his hard on to go away.)

Everything else happens in a blur and all Louis can think about is how much shit Harry is in for being such a fucking cock tease, and he's thinking about how bad Harry's going to get it. It's pure torture, Louis thinks, watching Harry just cross his legs and sit there like nothing's happening and that everything is normal.

And assuming that Louis is fine with it, which is, well. Completely inaccurate to say the least.

As soon as the cameras stop rolling and they're back in the same room, Louis is grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him forward.

"Louis, what-"

"Shut up," Louis hisses, gripping his bicep tightly. "The rest of you, out." Louis says through gritted teeth, gesturing to the rest of them to leave the room. Liam and Zayn scamper out immediately and Niall does this sort of half ass salute thing and Louis swears he hears Niall say something along the lines of "at least make sure he can walk when we go out for drinks tonight" and Louis scoffs. There's no way Harry's going to be able to do anything except for cling to Louis' side and beg for his cock.

Because today just proved the fact that Harry Styles is in fact the biggest cock slut and cock tease Louis had ever associated himself with.

"Louis," Harry murmurs, reaching a hand out to touch him and Louis smacks it away, guiding him over to the couch and pushing him down into a sitting position on it, straddling Harry's hips with ease.

"Don't," Louis hisses, grabbing Harry's wrists and wrenching them behind his back, causing Harry's jaw to drop as he bites down on his lip, head thrown back, cheeks already starting to flush a bit just from Louis' manhandling.

"What are you Harry?" Louis teases, rocking his hips forward slightly. Harry's mouth drops open, forming a perfect "o" and Louis has a sudden desire to shove Harry's to his knees and give it to him like the cock slut he is. Harry gasps out a raspy moan as Louis tightens his grip on Harry's fingers, pushing them even further behind his back. It's right on the verge of too much and Harry loves it, can't get enough of it.

"M'a tease Lou," Harry mumbles and Louis shakes his head, taking one of his hands from behind Harry's back and taking it through Harry's curls, soft and stroking at them at first before yanking backwards harshly, and Harry lets out a strangled cry and pushes his hips up, eyes blown wide when he opens them again. "I'm such a cock slut Louis," Harry whispers and Louis hums an agreement, drawing a finger teasingly down Harry's jawline. Harry pushes into the touch and Louis leans down to bite at it, drawing out a guttural moan from Harry.

"Please Louis," Harry murmurs when Louis pulls back, still straddling Harry's thighs. "Please fuck me like a slut. M'yours only yours, I shouldn't have, shit-" Harry cries out as Louis flips them over so Harry's arse is in the air with his face pressed down into the fabric of the couch.

"Such a fucking twink slut, look at you, little arse in the air, begging to be fucked." Louis seethes and Harry makes a disgruntled noise at the word twink but can't ignore the twitch his cock gives at Louis' suddenly filthy mouth.

"Really want it Lou, please," Harry murmurs and Louis nods breathlessly, smirking as he reaches into the back pocket of Harry's discarded jeans that are on the floor, pulling out a small packet and waving it in Harry's face. Harry blushes and if he could he would turn away from Louis' searching eyes. Louis just chuckles and unbuckles his jeans and pulls his pants down quickly, shoving them to the floor beside Harry's. Louis clasps the packet in his hand.

"Only cock sluts put lube in their back pockets before they leave the house Harry," Louis chuckles and pulls Harry's pants off, leaning back to admire the sight before ripping the packet open and slicking his fingers, placing two at Harry's entrance and Harry moans, pushing back against Louis' fingers. Louis isn't having any of it, leaning over Harry's large frame to shove his face back into the couch cushion, listening to the way Harry's breath hitches in his throat when he realises that if he wants anything from Louis he's going to have to ask for it. Louis slides two of his fingers in with ease, fucking them all the way in with almost no resistance, remembering how he had fucked Harry just last night; laid him all out on their mattress and watched Harry intently as he rode Louis nice and pretty and desperate for Louis' cock.

"God please yes Louis, I can take it, want it to- fuck," Harry groans, muffled by the fabric of the couch when Louis tucks in a third one of his fingers, stretching him out and it burns so good, it's perfect, the way Louis' fingers fit so perfectly inside of him and how they drag along all of the right spots and Louis smirks at the way Harry's clenching around them, already begging for it, and that's what got them here in the first place isn't it?

"Please Louis, please just fuck me," Harry breathes and in a moment of weakness Louis leans down to bite at one of Harry's arse cheek, sucking a light mark into the skin. Harry squeaks in surprise but pushes back against Louis' mouth and Louis smirks against his skin, fucking in his fingers a few more times before pulling them out, smearing the rest of the lube onto his dick, skipping the condom so that Harry can feel the throb of Louis when he comes inside of him and will be wet and leaking when they go out for dinner later. It should probably more disgusting and dirty to him, but the idea of being inside of Harry and watching him squirm with Louis' come leaking out of him.

The thought makes Louis hot all over and Louis finds himself positioning his tip at Harry's entrance, leaning down to grab Harry's hair and yank him upwards, watching as Harry's back muscles contort into a perfect curve as Louis pushes in, and Harry splutters out a moan, already pushing back against Louis to take all of him, and Louis smirks, stroking his free hand down Harry's back as Harry's hands scrabble for purchase on the arm of the couch, nails digging into the fabric.

"Please Louis," Harry chokes out and Louis smirks, chuckling darkly as he pulls Harry's head even further back so that Harry's back is almost pressed completely to Louis' chest as he fucks into him once harshly, Harry's whole body rocking forward with the force of Louis' thrust and yes yes yes, god, Harry thinks, this is how he loves being fucked, loves being manhandled by Louis even though he's so much bigger than Louis is. The irony of the situation turns him on like nothing else.

"Gonna fuck you like a whore Harry," Louis promises an Harry groans because he already feels like one already, and Louis starts fucking into him again, harder and faster as he tugs harshly on Harry's hair and scratches down his muscular back with blunt nails because, why the fuck not? Louis wants Harry to feel him for days. He wants Harry to know that Louis is the only one that gets to see and feel Harry like this.

"God Louis, so good," Harry chokes out as Louis fucks up into him again, clenching tightly around Louis as Louis bends him down slightly to fuck into him deeper, keeping himself in deep as he grunts, rocking Harry into the couch with the force of his thrusts, showing Harry who he belongs to, reminding Harry that he's only a slut for Louis.

Harry cries out when Louis' hitting that spot inside of him constantly, dragging along his prostate with every thrust in, and Harry's slowly losing his grip on reality, too caught up in everything LouisLouisLouis. Harry's brain is short circuiting from the pleasure of it all, of being fucked into and stretched like nothing else, feeling so split and spread out wide and he feels so goddamn dirty but he's a slut, feels like one and Louis' treating him like one and oh god Harry's coming harder than he has in a while and no one's even gotten a hand on his cock yet, thighs trembling with the aftershocks of it, and he swears if Louis wasn't holding him up he'd be falling over and collapsing with the sheer force of it. Harry wonders if it's supposed to feel like your vision is whiting out and suddenly everything is fuzzy when you come this hard.

"Didn't say you could come yet, slut," Louis growls, bringing his hand down onto Harry's ass in a harsh and firm spank and Harry's whole body goes rigid, eyes widening comically as he's taken aback for a minute, because he's never asked for that from Louis but Louis knew he wanted it anyway. Louis experiments again, slapping upwards this time and moving his hips again as Harry chokes out a strangled sob of pleasure because he's so sensitive but it hurts so good and Harry wants Louis to fill him up, make him his, and it only takes Louis fucking him and spanking him a few more times before Louis' coming inside of him with a grunt, draping himself over Harry who just whimpers out a "oh god" and slumps down onto the couch. Louis pulls out gently and smiles lazily when Harry winces, and Harry groans, rubbing at his sore bottom.

"My arse, absolutely destroyed," Harry groans and Louis giggles, ducking forward to kiss at Harry's collarbone, tracing over the bird that belongs to him, that Harry got tattooed for him and him only. Louis still gets butterflies in his stomach every time he touches it.

"Sorry about your arse love, but you shouldn't have done that," Louis whispers quietly, fingertips stilling over the 17BLACK tattoo he had been tracing as Harry shifts uncomfortably, large hands encompassing Louis' hips.

"Sorry, knew it was a bad idea as soon as I did it too," Harry winces and Louis shrugs, tucking himself in closer to Harry's chest.

"S'fine I guess," Louis swallows a lump forming in the back of his throat.

"It's not fine, you were upset by it. I shouldn't have done that," Harry says earnestly and Louis sighs, a bit frustrated.

"But it's not like I control you or anything! You're Harry Styles for fuck's sake," Louis murmurs, kissing his collarbone again. "You can do what you want Harry, we've been over this."

"Louis I'm not going to do something that bothers you," Harry says seriously, tilting Louis' head up to look at him and it's only now that Harry realizes how much bigger he is. Louis' personality may be larger, but somehow Harry's better with his words.

"Thank you," Louis squeaks out because he's a bit choked up with emotion because Harry doesn't lie to him about this kind of thing and Louis can't believe Harry is his and he belongs to Harry.

"I love you so much Louis," Harry mutters, kissing his forehead sloppily. Louis grimaces at the wet smacking noise and shakes his head.

"I love you too you wanker," Louis breathes and Harry grins like an idiot.

And so yeah, Harry may be a cock slut, but at the end of the day Louis is the only one he'll ever beg for.


End file.
